


letters to you

by itsmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmalfoy/pseuds/itsmalfoy
Summary: [set after wizarding war]where's draco best friend die recently and all her friends found out that she wrote letters to each of them and left a diary, for draco.[sadness and melancholic moments are the essence of the story]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

__

_Katherine Louise Kensington as the **dead girl**_

__

_draco lucius malfoy as **the best friend**_


	2. who am I without you?

draco lost his best friend

theodore lost his little sister

blaise lost his confident 

the slytherin girls lost their colleague 

and astoria lost her competition 

katherine louise kensington death was a mystery that everyone talks but no one knows what really happend.

was like the she knows that she would die and she left letters, to all her beloveds and friends but her best friend? he got something else, a diary of memories of her with things he didnt know about. 

and we start now the read of all letters to you


End file.
